Companies and governmental entities that employ mobile units often have difficulty locating the units. The units in turn often have difficulty knowing their position. In operations such as fighting forest fires or other types of wildfires, knowing the position of ground units is desirable to better manage the changing requirements for fighting the fire. A simple, reliable system for tracking assets and communicating back and forth between a base or central command and mobile users is thus desirable.